Be my Valentine ooo FFal 07
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Zum Valentinstag macht Kermit seiner Cara ein ganz besonderes Geschenk, das beide auf einen kleinen Ausflug zurück in die Vergangenheit schickt.  Stand-Alone Story in meinem From Friends and Lovers Universum, die noch keiner Zeitlinie zugeordnet ist.


Be my Valentine

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl, der durch den nicht ganz zusammengezogenen Vorhang fiel, weckte Detective Kermit Griffin aus geruhsamem Schlaf. Wie immer war er sofort hellwach, er blinzelte nur leicht und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um dem grellen Licht zu entkommen.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine friedlich schlafende Frau, deren Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln zierte. Unwillkürlich musste er ebenfalls grinsen, denn er wusste, was diesen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert hatte – eine zutiefst erfüllende Liebesnacht.

Der ehemalige Söldner konnte nicht widerstehen. Er hob die Hand und strich seiner Prinzessin in einer zärtlichen Geste eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wie so oft fragte er sich, was sie an sich hatte, dass er sie ständig berühren oder anschauen musste. Er wusste, er befand sich vollkommen in ihrem Bann, doch dies fühlte sich vollkommen richtig für ihn an. Bei allen anderen Frauen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens kennen gelernt hatte und die zumindest annähernd ähnliche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatten, war er Meilenweit gerannt, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Bei Cara, nun ja, bei ihr konnte er nicht nahe genug sein. Dies sagte ihm mehr als jede Worte oder Gesten, dass er seinen Platz im Leben gefunden hatte.

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von ihr zu lösen, aber ein dringendes Bedürfnis erforderte nun doch, dass er das Bett verließ. So leise und vorsichtig wie möglich rutschte er über seine Seite über die Bettkante. Kaum dass er stand, ertönte eine schlaftrunkene Stimme: "Geh noch nicht."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Er beugte sich über seine langsam erwachende Frau und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da, Prinzessin. Die Natur ruft."

Als Kermit einige Minuten später aus dem Bad kam, stand seine Angebetete schon in der Küche, eingemummelt in ihren gelben Bademantel, und setzte das Kaffeewasser auf. Von hinten trat er an sie heran und schlang beide Arme um ihre schmale Taille.

"Hey, ich dachte, du wolltest auf mich warten", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

"Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass es so spät ist. Diesen besonderen Tag will ich nicht verschwenden", erwiderte sie und drehte ihren Kopf, um ihm ein kleines Küsschen zu geben.

Kermit verstärkte seine Umarmung ein wenig und rieb seine raue Wange an der ihren, gleichzeitig nestelte er an dem Knoten, der ihren Bademantel zusammen hing und leider auch nicht nachgeben wollte.

"Was für ein besonderer Tag? Weil heute Samstag ist und ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht arbeiten muss?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig.

Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie enttäuscht ein klein wenig in sich zusammen sank. Innerlich musste er grinsen, denn er wusste ganz genau, was heute für ein Tag war. Valentinstag. Und zwar der erste, den sie gemeinsam verbrachten und daher auch für ihn etwas ganz besonderes; mal abgesehen davon, dass für ihn jeder Tag mit seiner Frau etwas ganz besonderes darstellte. Allerdings wollte er Cara mit etwas ganz speziellem Überraschen und so befand er es am Besten, sich ahnungslos zu stellen.

"Genau das", meinte sie in einem resignierten Tonfall. Gleich darauf drückte sie ihren kleinen Po nach hinten und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. "Du piekst, du musst dich rasieren."

Kermit lies sie langsam los, rieb über sein stoppeliges Kinn und verzog den Mund. "Du hast Recht. Aber erst", unbeirrt drückte er ihr ein Küsschen auf den Mund. "nach einer guten Tasse Kaffee. Danach rasiere ich mich und du gehst zum Bäcker, Frühstücksbrötchen holen."

"Warum, wir müssten doch noch mindestens zwei Packungen von den Aufbackdingern haben", entgegnete sie indigniert.

"Hatten, die Schublade ist leer."

"Kann nicht sein. Ich bin sicher, da sind noch welche. Ich habe doch vorgestern erst welche gekauft!"

Cara ging zur Schublade, in der sie die Packungen aufbewahrten und öffnete sie. Überrascht schaute sie auf den leeren Fleck. "Das gibt's ja nicht", murmelte sie. "Die sind wirklich weg."

Erneut musste sich Kermit ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die angesprochenen Backwaren befanden sich im Moment sicher verwahrt in seinem Nachttisch. Er kam sich zwar ein klein wenig schäbig vor, dass er zu solch einem Mittel griff, um sie für eine Weile aus dem Haus zu bekommen, aber im Krieg und in der Liebe war bekanntlich alles erlaubt. Um sie nicht direkt anschauen zu müssen und sich womöglich zu verraten, griff er nach seiner Kaffeetasse und schenkte sie randvoll mit dem dunklen Gebräu.

"Ich fürchte, wenn du Brötchen willst, musst du doch welche kaufen gehen.", meinte er zwischen zwei Schlucken.

Cara seufzte ergeben. "Das ist gar nicht nett. Wenn du Kavalier sein willst, dann müsstest du dich anbieten, uns die Brötchen zu holen."

Kermit zuckte nur die Schultern. "Gut, kann ich machen. Dann musst du aber damit leben, einen unrasierten Mann um dich zu haben." Er grinste breit. "Ich muss schließlich nicht erklären, warum ich plötzlich mit lauter roten Flecken um den Mund herum laufe."

Cara warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Boah, du bist fies. Eigentlich sollte ich nun sagen, dann küsse ich dich nicht mehr, aber du weiß ganz genau, dass ich das nicht aushalte, wenn du den ganzen Tag um mich herum bist."

Der ehemalige Söldner blickte unschuldig über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse. "Tja, meine Prinzessin, du hast die Wahl. Wenn ich schon mal Zuhause bin, dann will ich das auch genießen. Was für mich heißt, ich setze heute keinen Schritt vor die Türe."

Zur Antwort streckte Cara ihm frech die Zunge heraus. Dann drehte sie sich grummelnd auf dem Absatz herum, verschwand im Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen und verließ anschließend – und ohne Abschiedskuss – noch immer leise vor sich hinschimpfend das Haus.

Kaum dass die Türe hinter Cara ins Schloss fiel, verfiel Kermit in hektische Betriebsamkeit. Er eilte ins Badezimmer und rasierte sich in Rekordzeit. Anschießend zog er sich ebenfalls an und machte sich daran, die Überraschung für seine Prinzessin vorzubereiten.

Aus dem Wintergarten holte er vorsichtig eine relativ große Kiste aus ihrem Versteck. Er entnahm ihr mehrere Tüten, die er aufriss und dann eine Spur aus Rosenblätter von der Türe bis ins Schlafzimmer streute. Auf dem Bett verteilte er die Blütenblätter so, dass sie ein Herz ergaben. Mit ein paar Lakritzschnecken stilisierte er einen Pfeil, der nach rechts deutete, wo er ein Kästchen hinstellte, das aussah wie eine Schatzkiste aus einem Piratenfilm.

Fertig mit den Vorbereitungen, huschte er noch einmal ins Bad, bürstete seine Haare und legte etwas von dem Rasierwasser auf, das Cara so mochte. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und wartete mit viel Herzklopfen auf die Rückkehr seiner Prinzessin.

Zu seiner Erleichterung musste er nicht lange warten, bis er das bekannte Geräusch ihres Wagens in der Auffahrt hörte. Augenblicke später wurde ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt. Kermit positionierte sich so, dass er einen guten Blick auf den Flur und somit auch auf seine Frau hatte.

Ein Ausruf des Erstaunens hallte durch das Haus. Cara stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und betrachtete mir großen Augen die Rosenblätterspur. Die Tüte fiel ihr aus der Hand. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, zumindest kam es Kermit so vor, bis sie sich von der Verwunderung erholt hatte. Dann fanden ihre Augen die seinen, sprachlos.

Kermit freute sich ungemein, dass ihm die Überraschung gelungen war. "Denkst du wirklich, dass ich solch einen Tag vergessen würde?", meinte er rau, nur um etwas zu sagen.

"Nein, ja, ach ich weiß nicht", stammelte sie. "Das ist so schön; richtig romantisch."

Der ehemalige Söldner musste grinsen. "Das ist aber längst noch nicht alles. Du musst der Spur folgen, Prinzessin", half er sanft nach.

Der sie keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, kam er ihr entgegen. Er bückte sich und hob die vergessene Packung mit herrlich duftenden Brötchen auf, dann ergriff er Caras Hand und verflocht seine Finger mit den ihren. Sie folgte seinem sanften Zug und ließ sich von ihm ins Schlafzimmer führen, immer der Spur der Blütenblätter folgend.

Erneut blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und betrachtete mit dem Staunen eines Kindes das Blütenblätterherz, den Lakritzpfeil und die Schatztruhe. Kermit musste wiederum sanft nachhelfen, damit sie die letzten Meter überbrückte.

Die Beine schienen unter Cara nachzugeben, denn sie setzte sich mit einem deutlich hörbaren 'Plopp' auf die Bettkante. Zaghaft streckte sie die Hand aus und fuhr mit einem Finger über eine der Blüten.

"Das ist ja gar kein Traum", murmelte sie.

Dann schien sie sich zu fangen. Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen wie zwei Sternschnuppen am nachtklaren Himmel. Sie warf die Arme um Kermits Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn.

"Danke, mein Schatz, tausend Dank. Das ist so schön, so toll, so klasse…hach, ich finde keine Worte. Du bist und bleibst der Beste."

Freudig benetzte sie Kermits Gesicht mit lauter kleinen Küsschen, bis dieser schließlich lachend seiner Frau Einhalt gebot. Er ergriff sie und schob sie ein klein wenig von sich weg.

"Langsam, meine Prinzessin. Bis jetzt du doch noch gar nicht gesehen, was ich für dich habe. Vielleicht gefällt es dir am Ende gar nicht."

"Alles, was du mir gibst gefällt mir, mein edler Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung", rief sie im überschwänglich aus.

"Abwarten", entgegnete der ehemalige Söldner. Er ließ seine junge Frau endgültig los, ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes, nahm das Kästchen von der Bettdecke und drückte es Cara in die Hand. "Hier, mach auf."

"Danke."

Cara ließ sich auf das Bett zurück plumpsen und machte sich mit Feuereifer daran, den Mechanismus des Kästchens zu erkunden, um es öffnen zu können.

Plötzlich merkte Kermit, wie seine Handflächen ganz feucht wurden. Ein dicker Knoten bildete sich in seiner Magengegend, Selbstzweifel machten sich in ihm breit. Was war, wenn Cara das Geschenk nicht mochte? Wenn sie darüber lachte? Ihn wegen seiner Sentimentalität verhöhnte? Er musste sich jedenfalls sehr beherrschen, stehen zu bleiben, als er das leise Klicken des Schlosses hörte.

Mit fest zusammengeballten Fäusten beobachtete er, wie seine Prinzessin den Deckel öffnete, in das Kästchen griff und einen in Seidenpapier eingewickelten Gegenstand hervor zog. Am liebsten wäre es jetzt sofort geflüchtet, doch das konnte er nicht tun, ohne seine Frau zu verletzen. Zumal sie nicht nachvollziehen können würde, warum er so fluchtartig das Zimmer verlies. Also musste er nun durch.

"Wow, das ist schwer", kommentierte sie, während sie vorsichtig den Gegenstand von der Verpackung befreite.

Zum Vorschein kam eine Statuette. Ein prächtiger Schimmel, äußerst filigran verarbeitet, schien mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Die Mähne und der Schweif wehten im "Wind", das Pferd mitten im Galoppsprung erstarrt. Auf dem Pferd befanden sich zwei Reiter. Der Mann trug eine stilisierte schwarze Rüstung und vor sich, im Damensitz, befand sich eine junge Frau in einem langen, blauen Abendkleid, das sich an die zierliche Figur wie eine zweite Haut anschmiegte. Der Reiter mit den halblangen schwarzen, leicht gewellten Haaren und der unverkennbaren weißen Strähne auf der rechten Seite blickte mit strahlenden, schokobraunen Augen auf die Dame herunter. Diese erwiderte den Blick ebenso verliebt und trug unverkennbar die Gesichtszüge Caras.

Der Atem stockte der jungen Frau. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie immer und immer wieder die Umrisse der Figuren nach und schickte Kermit dadurch durch eine wahre Achterbahn der Gefühle. Er konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen, die sie starr auf die Statuette gerichtet hielt und daher nicht erkennen, was in ihr vorging.

Erst als sie zu ihm aufblickte, entdeckte er, dass er sich keine Sorgen hätte machen müssen. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht, eine kleine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und rann ihre Wange hinab. In ihrem Blick lag so viel Liebe und Hingabe, dass es Kermit selbst ganz warm wurde.

"Gott, Kermit, das ist so unglaublich toll. Ich habe noch nie etwas Schöneres bekommen. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir danken soll. Das ist von wahrer Meisterhand gemacht. Die Figur wirkt so echt, dass ich das Gefühl habe, das Pferd erwacht gleich zum Leben und galoppiert uns davon. Wo hast du das nur machen lassen? Ich muss dem Mann unbedingt auch danken für solch eine herausragende Handarbeit."

Ein stolzes Lächeln kräuselte Kermits Mundwinkel. "Ich habe es nicht machen lassen, ich habe es selbst gemacht."

Caras Mund klappte vor Staunen weit auf. "Du hast? Wann?", stammelte sie. "Du? Wow! Also wenn du mal deinen Job verlieren solltest, weißt du, was du machen kannst. Unglaublich!"

"Die Überstunden in den letzten Wochen", erklärte Kermit knapp. "Ich wollte dir etwas persönliches Schenken. Etwas, das nur du und ich kennen und sonst keiner kennt."

"Das ist dir auch voll und ganz gelungen." Sie drückte die Statuette an ihr Herz und dann hob sie sie hoch und drückte einen Kuss auf das Gesicht des Ritters Kermit. "Ich liebe es schon jetzt so sehr, dass ich es am liebsten nie wieder loslassen möchte."

"Wie wäre es, wenn du das Original festhieltest? Da haben wir beide eindeutig mehr davon", entgegnete Kermit flapsig, denn er spürte plötzlich einen dicken Klumpen in seinem Hals. Er wusste genau, dass sie sich nur allzu bewusst darüber war, was diese Figur ausdrücken sollte, denn ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie gerade genau an dasselbe dachte.

Die ganze Szene stand ihm vor Augen, als hätte er sie erst gestern erlebt. In Wirklichkeit war dies schon eine ganze Weile her, denn dieses Gespräch hatte statt gefunden kurz nachdem sie sich endlich ihre Gefühle gegenseitig eingestanden hatten.

***Flashback***

"Prinzessin, bist du nun endlich soweit?", rief Kermit Cara zu.

"Ich komme ja schon", rief sie zurück, während sie auf einen Fuß herum hüpfte, um die Sandalette anzuziehen.

Wenige Sekunden später stürmte sie mit glänzenden Augen die Treppe hinunter und drückte ihm einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Lippen.

"Siehst du, ich bin ja schon da."

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Prinzessin", meinte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

Cara blickte ihn von unten herauf an. Ein schelmisches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

"Sag mal, warum nennst du mich eigentlich seit neuestem ständig Prinzessin? Weil ich einen Frosch geküsst habe?"

Kermit lachte bei der Frage laut heraus. "Nur schade, dass sich der Frosch nicht in einen Prinzen verwandelt hat, was?"

Er spürte ihren Blick beinahe körperlich, als sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete. "Nun ja, ein paar Kleinigkeiten fehlen tatsächlich zum Prinzen, aber ich bin mit dem, was ich da habe sehr zufrieden. Doch meine Frage hast du damit nicht beantwortet."

Kermit blieb stehen. Er zog seine Brille von der Nase und verstaute sie in seiner Jackentasche. Dann hob er die Hände, legte sie sanft um ihr Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er lies sie seine rohen, unverblümten Emotionen sehen.

"Du willst wissen, warum ich dich Prinzessin nenne? Ganz einfach, weil du für mich etwas ganz besonderes und kostbares bist, das ich nicht mehr missen will. Als kleiner Junge habe ich immer davon geträumt, mit der Prinzessin meiner Träume in den Sonnenuntergang zu reiten. Je älter ich wurde, desto klarer wurde mir, dass ich so eine Frau wohl niemals finden würde. Besonders nicht mit meinem Beruf. Doch ich habe mich geirrt, denn ich habe sie gefunden. Und diese Frau, das bist du. Du bist meine Prinzessin."

*** Ende Flashback***

"Diese Frau, das bist du. Du bist meine Prinzessin", hörte er Cara flüstern, während sie vorsichtig die Figur zur Seite legte.

Dann sprang sich auf und wirbelte in seine ausgestreckten Arme. Ein Schluchzen ließ ihren Körper erzittern, sie klammerte sich an ihn, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. "Danke, danke, danke", wisperte sie immer wieder.

Kermit hielt seine Frau fest umfangen. Immer wieder streichelte er über ihre Haare und flüsterte kleine Worte der Zuneigung in ihr Ohr. Er spürte, wie seine Augen ebenfalls feucht wurden. Es ergriff ihn ungemein, wie sehr sie sich freute und zudem hüllte ihn ihre bedingungslose Liebe ein wie ein warmer, sicherer Kokon. Es war geradezu so, als ob eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen existierte, das ihre Körper zu einem einzigen Fühlen, Nehmen und Geben verschmolz.

Viele Minuten später hob Cara den Kopf von seiner Schulter und musterte ihn. Er überbrückte sie wenigen Millimeter und senkte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie kam ihm sofort entgegen und versank tief in den zärtlichen Kuss, der sich schnell in ein loderndes Feuer verwandelte, das nur eines löschen konnte.

Später…sehr viel später, lag das Paar äußerst zufrieden und wohlig erschöpft beisammen. Cara kuschelte sich eng an Kermits Schulter, ihr Körper mit vielen Blüten bedeckt, die auch Kermits Brust und Schenkel zierten. Träge strich sie ein Rosenblatt von seiner Brust. Sie kicherte leise.

"Das war mal ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis. Ich wusste gar nicht, was man mit Blüten alles anstellen kann", seufzte sie.

Kermit grinste selbstzufrieden. "Man lernt eben jeden Tag hinzu, meine Schöne. Eine Frau wie du beflügelt alles, auch die Fantasie."

Die junge Frau kicherte verschämt, eine zarte Röte überzog ihre Wangen. "Aber das?", brachte sie hervor.

"Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?", erkundigte sich der ehemalige Söldner nun doch leicht besorgt.

Ein träumerischer Ausdruck glitt über ihr Gesicht. "Doch, natürlich. Und wie! Ich dachte nur nicht, dass", schnell unterbrach sie sich mitten im Satz. "Ach, ist auch egal."

Kermit lachte leise, aber enthielt sich wohlweißlich einer Antwort. Stattdessen streichelte er über Caras Bauch, was ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Unwillkürlich schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn, dann versteifte sie sich plötzlich.

"Ach herrje", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Kermit neigte den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. "Was ist los?", fragte er angespannt.

Erneut errötete sie. "Oh, in dem ganzen Überschwang der Gefühle habe ich vollkommen vergessen, dass ich auch noch etwas für dich habe. Kleinen Moment, bin gleich wieder da."

Nackt, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte, sprang Cara aus dem Bett und lief aus dem Zimmer. Kermit lehnte sich entspannt zurück und genoss den mehr als netten Anblick ihrer Rückansicht, der sich ihm da bot. Obwohl sie sich eben lange und ausdauernd geliebt hatten, spürte er, wie sich schon wieder etwas an ihm regte.

Ihre anregende Vorderansicht konnte er nicht lange bewundern, denn sie kehrte schnell wie der Blitz an seine Seite zurück. Beinahe schüchtern überreichte sie ihm eine schmale, längliche Schachtel.

"Das kann zwar im Leben nicht mit deinem Geschenk mithalten, aber vielleicht gefällt es dir doch."

Kermit tupfte einen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze, während er das Päckchen entgegen nahm. "Da bin ich sicher, Prinzessin."

Neugierig, was seine Frau sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte, riss er ohne großes Federlesen die Verpackung ab. Wie vermutet hörte er sie muffeln: "Und ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben."

Eine Herrenarmbanduhr kam zum Vorschein, komplett mit Chronograph und einigen Spielereien, was ein Mann wie Kermit sich nur wünschen konnte. Gehalten wurde sie durch ein schwarzes Lederarmband. Er freute sich sehr darüber, denn genau jene Uhr hatte er letzte Woche bei einem gemeinsamen Schaufensterbummel noch bewundert.

"Danke schön, Prinzessin. Du hast genau meinen Geschmack getroffen.", sagte er und drückte ihr einen nicht ganz keuschen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln glitt über Caras Lippen, nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte. "Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Der äußere Schein kann trügen, wie du weißt. Das hier ist eine ganz spezielle Spezialanfertigung. Gibst du sie mir mal?"

Kermit lachte Aufgrund ihrer Wortwahl und überreichte ihr den Zeitmesser. Cara rückte enger an ihn heran und zeigte ihm am unteren Rand der Uhr einen perfekt eingearbeiteten und dadurch beinahe unsichtbaren Mechanismus.

"Siehst du, wenn du vorsichtig dagegen drückst und etwas nach oben, dann geht es auf und", sie zeigte es ihm, "dann klappst du es auf."

Die Luft entwich aus Kermits Lungen. Die Uhr war tatsächlich etwas besonderes, denn als Cara den Gegenstand aufklappte wurde eine Art Minimedaillon enthüllt, dessen Inneres eines ihrer Hochzeitsbilder zeigte, das Kermit so gefiel. Sie sahen sich da gegenseitig in die Augen und dieser Blick sprach Bände, ein Hochzeitsversprechen was es nur unter Seelenverwandten gab.

Der ehemalige Söldner musste sich räuspern, bevor er sprechen konnte. Dass Cara sich solche Gedanken gemacht hatte, ging ihm durch und durch und verstärkte seine Liebe zu ihr nur noch, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

"Ich kann nur deine Worte wiederholen. Das ist das schönste, das ich je bekommen habe. Ich danke dir dafür."

"Gern geschehen. Ich dachte, so hast du uns immer bei dir und kannst dir das Bild anschauen, so oft du willst.", erklärte sie ihre Intention.

Kermit streckte ihr den Arm hin, damit sie ihm die Uhr umlegen konnte. "Ich habe dich immer in meinem Herzen, Prinzessin. Aber nun kann ich dich auch immer anschauen, etwas Schöneres hättest du mir gar nicht schenken können."

Cara grinste leicht verlegen. "Du wiederholst dich, Schatz."

Ein Funken glomm in Kermits Augen. Ohne Ansatz wirbelte er herum, so dass er plötzlich auf Cara zu liegen kam, die seinen Move mit einem leisen Quietschen kommentierte.

Tief blickte er in ihre Augen, teilte ihr ohne Worte sein Gefühle mit. Nach endlosen Sekunden meinte er: "Aber ich bin mir sicher, diese Wiederholung wird dir gefallen, Prinzessin."

Dann eroberte er stürmisch ihre Lippen und entführte sie in eine Welt jenseits des Seins.

Ende


End file.
